Twisted Together
by Lilyth Celestyn
Summary: “Is there a way that you can find something mischievous that isn’t a disaster…” Love knows no bounds, they say these are tales that show that. The Best Valentine is T HPDM. Closer then Brothers is M FWGW backstory to them in TBV. Abandoned
1. The Best Valentine

The Best Valentine

By: Raneynr Lerrqu

Couple(s): Harry/Draco, Fred/George, (Implied Ron/Hermione)

Rating: R

Summery: There is a Valentines Celebration at Hogwarts, but it lasts Seven Days. Harry is receiving them from a mysterious person who knows hill all too well.

Warnings: slightly sappy.

Disclaimer & Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, places, or original plot. I am writing this for the pure fact that we enjoy playing with these two characters; I am not receiving any profit. I'd like to thank my betas: Naomi Jameston, and Rynalin Onyx. **_Harry's POV_**! Part 2 of the Twisted Together Series.

Valentine's Celebration, again, I thought as I looked at the mysterious package before me, one a day for a week. Who would it be this year? Every year I received valentine gifts from one person who managed to stay anonymous until the dance. The Hogwarts tradition of the Valentine's Celebration was simple, really, but rather perfect. Only one person could give gifts to someone else for the duration. Today was the first day of the week, the week of Valentine's Celebration.

I smiled as I picked up the card that accompanied the gift. All that was inside was a simple poem written in perfect silver calligraphy. It read:

_To love you was something I never expected,_

_To watch you everyday was nothing new,_

_Somehow, I have found,_

_I simply cannot live without you._

_I hope that during these few days,_

_You will see,_

_How very important,_

_You are to me._

_Please accept this small token,_

_Keep it with you everyday,_

_Maybe you and I can be together,_

_After all this madness has gone away._

_Perhaps things should have been left unsaid,_

_Perhaps I should not want you,_

_Nevertheless, I do, _

_And, with all my heart, I want you to want me too._

I blinked. Who could have written this? I had to know who might have such strong feelings for me. It couldn't be a Gryffindor, no one accept Hermione had such impeccable writing and it couldn't be her…she was last years' mystery valentine. I frowned; it was too early in the morning to start guessing who it could be. So I just looked at the _token_ given to me, still wrapped and completely innocent.

I swiftly unwrapped it and my frown grew as I saw a small jewelry box. Before I opened it, Dean and Seamus walked down and laughed. "We see you already got yours too, Harry. What is it?"

"I don't know guys. Give me a minute to open the box and I'll tell you." I smiled and opened the box. What I found was a complete surprise. It was simple really but expensive and it truly showed how much this person watched me.

None of the Gryffindors noticed that I had pierced the upper part of my ear a few years back. Ron and Hermione knew but they had been with me when it had been done, and they had told no one. Somehow, this person knew about it.

"Why in the world would anyone give you a single hoop? I mean it's an earring, why would anyone give you an earring, Harry?"

I just stared at the platinum, emerald, and ruby earring. I pulled it out of the box and smiled. "Perhaps because someone knows I needed a new earring instead of my old stud I've been wearing." After I finished speaking I pushed my shoulder-length hair out of the way and pulled my stud out, then I swiftly hooked the new hoop in its stead.

"How long have you had that?"

"Forever, Dean."

Seamus seemed in deep thought before he asked, "Does anyone else know about your earring other then Ron and Hermione, since it was neither of them?" Ron and Hermione swept down the stairs.

"No, Seamus, not that I know of…but then again I think this person has been watching my every movement for a few years."

Dean, Seamus, Ron and Hermione shuddered. "They're following you?" Hermione asked.

"I think so," I replied, "Good morning, Ron…Hermione, do you recognize this handwriting?"

She looked at the poem, reading it as she analyzed it. "Creepy, but romantic…but I don't know who could have written it, sorry Harry."

"Its okay, Hermione. I've done this same thing for several years…" I laughed, "Then again, I seem to always get someone who makes me interested in their identity the first day."

"Yeah, well," Hermione smiled, "I already know who my valentine is…but then again it happens to be someone who can't keep a secret."

Ron blushed and laughed. "Why bother trying to hide it from you, I mean seriously, you would have figured it out before the dance anyway."

We all laughed and agreed with Ron, Hermione would have figured it out a long time before the dance. But then, Ron wouldn't find out until after the dance that Hermione had a _huge _crush on him, which was the entire point of having Ron being Hermione's Valentine. "Let's get to breakfast, I'm starving," Seamus said as we began to walk out of the common room.

As everyone sat down, I sighed. Something was going to happen. I really hate being right but as we began to fill our plates little heart shaped candies appeared, arranged as a heart, on my plate. Hermione was the one to make me see them. I frowned. The heart was small, it only consisted of thirteen hearts but that was plenty. They all sported a different message: ONE KISS, CUTIE PIE, ALL MINE, HUG ME, SURE LOVE, MISS YOU, LOVE YOU, COOL DUDE, LOVE, DEAR ONE, MY WAY, LOVE ME, and ASK ME.

Hermione quickly wrote down their messages and then I pulled them off my plate and then proceeded with real food. Who was doing this? Nothing else strange happened but I was always watchful at least until I was reclining down to go to sleep that evening. However, nothing happened, which I was thankful for.

When I awoke the next morning, I heard Hedwig eating something. When I looked, I saw that she had a new container of owl treats. I also saw another package and letter. I grabbed my package and left to go sit in the common room, it was much warmer next to the fire.

I was not the first up, however; Ginny was sitting near the fire staring at the flames; tears streaking her eyes. "Gin…what is it?" I asked softly as I approached her.

"B-bad, very b-bad news, Harry."

"Ginny," I began as I sat next to her, pulling her into my arms. "Tell me what's happened."

"Mum, she's…she's deathly…ill…" she started to cry again. "Dad seems to think that she might not make it this time."

"Ginny," I said sadly, "What can I do to help?"

She smiled watery, "Nothing…"

I smiled; I knew of something already. "Gin…Tell your dad to send Molly to the best."

"I…I- want to but I can't, even if the entire family chipped in…we're too poor… to save our own mother…"

I frowned as Ron can down, looking rather angry with me for holding his little sister. "Ron, you can take over…"

"Sure," he replied, unsure.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." After I raced out of the common room and after several staircases, I reached his office, the door opened, "Professor?"

"Harry," he called in surprise.

"I need a favour."

"What," he asked softly.

"I need to speak to Arthur Weasley immediately, preferably through the fire."

Dumbledore nodded; "Very well, Harry, but why?"

"You probably already know, sir."

"True," he said as he conjured Mr. Weasley. "Arthur?"

"Yes, Albus?" his voice questioned.

"Someone wants to speak to you."

"Is it one of mine?"

"No, sir, it's me," I answered as Dumbledore went to his study.

"Harry," he sounded surprised, "What can I do, my boy?"

I sighed. "Send Molly to the best doctors that can be given to her."

Arthur sighed. "I'd like to Harry, but I can't. Even with pulling all our reserves and with help from Bill and Charlie, the doctors we can afford aren't enough…They can't help her."

"Can anyone?" I asked softly.

"Yes, there's a Muggle/Magic doctor that knows how to help Molly but it's no use, I could buy seven firebolts with the amount of Galleons that I'd need to send her there."

I smiled, knowing he'd never understand without a good explanation. "You tell Bill and Charlie to keep their money, and tell that Muggle/Magic doctor to get to Molly. You'll have the funds to pay for it, I swear."

Arthur paused. "Harry, I cannot let you use your parent's money to help us."

"First off, it's my money now; I can do with it what I will. Secondly, Molly is like my mum too, and unlike my 'brothers' and 'sister' I have money to spare to save her life."

"But—but Harry, you need your money to get school books and other school needs!"

"Not as much as the Weasley family needs Molly," I said, "and you've managed to send most of my fellow siblings to Hogwarts with hand-me-downs that worked… I can always use other means to get what I need." I laughed bitterly, "Though, I probably wont need to because it seems that I end up getting most of my school supplies free because of being the Boy Who—bloody—Lived!" Arthur was trying, but not succeeding, in hiding a chuckle. "Promise me, Arthur, that you'll send Molly to good help. I'll have Dumbledore send the required funds to your Gringotts account from mine."

Arthur smiled. "Since I'm not going to change your mind, thank you Harry, and tell the rest of the family that she'll be fine…" I nodded. "Oh, and Harry, if we're like family you can call us mum and dad… if you think your real parents wouldn't mind...because you are like a son to Molly and myself."

"Thank you," I replied and as he began to terminate the spell I said, "Dad."

Dumbledore smiled as he walked to my side. "Harry, you are too selfless."

"It's a good trait in some, Professor Dumbledore."

"So true, but for once I'm agreeing that you shouldn't use your own money to help Molly."

I was shocked. "But, Professor, she'll die without proper care."

"She will get it, but I'll pay for it, as a gift to you and the rest of the Weasleys. But I will leave it up to you to tell Arthur yourself."

"I'll write him," I smiled. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, you know how much this means to the family, and me too." Then, by saying that comment, I left to talk to the rest of my newfound family.

Ginny was still crying; Ron, Fred and George were doing everything they could to stay strong for their little sister. It wasn't doing a very good job. As I walked in Ron smiled remorsefully. "Harry, forgive me, I should have known you were only trying to help."

"It's nothing." I said as I sat next to Ginny. "Cheer up, little sis…She's going to be all better soon enough."

Fred and George glared at me. "Don't tell her something we all know won't happen."

I smiled sadly. "Alright, I'll call dad and tell him to never mind. That Fred and George decided that it wasn't worth fighting for. That there was no hope so why bother with it! Most importantly I'll call the doctor that can help her and cancel the appointment!" I fumed.

"What?" Ron and Ginny asked.

"I'm paying for Mum's doctor, what else. However, if this family has given up completely then I might as well just save the Galleons." I glared, got up and began storming up to the boy's dorm.

Ginny stopped me by putting her arms around me in a huge hug. "Oh, Harry!"

"She'll be alright, Gin, I promise."

"Dad wouldn't have accepted you paying for it…no matter how much he'd want to."

"True Ron, but I really didn't give him a choice."

"But Harry, it's your money!"

"And it will truly stay that way…" I smiled at their confused expressions. "Dumbledore has forbidden me to pay for it so he said and I quote, _"I'll pay for it, as a gift to you and the rest of the Weasleys."_ For my selflessness, as he put it."

Every laughed and looked at my Valentine, which I had left forgotten the moment I had seen Ginny. "Well open it, bro!"

I smiled. "All right, Gin, alright." I opened the card again, and found another poem perfectly written:

Seekers are remarkable,

If they have true skill,

Or at least they use it,

The way they're suppose to,

The way you fly,

Dive,

Twist,

And grace the pitch with your skill,

It's easy to see,

You love the sport,

Is that enough, though,

To make you happy,

The way you walk,

To greet the other Captain,

A touch of a smirk,

Always graces your face,

To love the game is natural,

To love you seems the same,

Yet both can turn sour,

Like I'd never want it to,

I hope you understand,

I am not playing games,

So please, accept this new token

As a way to win the game.

I smiled. I really wanted to know who this was. As I let the others read it I turned to the package, wondering what 'A way to win the game,' meant. I opened the package to see a red and green bound book. I studied the book turning it until I saw the title in black with silver highlights, "Hogwarts: Gryffindor Verses Slytherin."

I frowned. What was this? That was when my eyes caught the subtitle, "Quidditch matches of the two great houses, over the last twenty-five years." I flipped the book open and gasped. It was a list of the different teams. My name, as well as my fathers, was written down in it. Not only was this about my favourite sport but it also had a small biography of my father.

"Well, what is it?" George asked quietly.

"A book about Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch matches over the last 25 years. Our current team is in it as well as my father's. And according to the forward, it's like they are movies—" Hermione and I had explained movies to the others, "Every game is here, in detail."

Ron breathed, "Bloody-hell, where would someone find that?"

I smiled. "I'll tell you when I ask this one." Hermione smiled and glanced at her room, she wanted to ask me a question from her look. "If you'll excuse us, I believe that Hermione has something she wants to say to me?" As everyone nodded, we walked into the Prefects rooms. "Yes, Hermione."

"Is it possible that this valentine…is…not female?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean, would a girl understand your feelings about the game?" I frowned, she knew my response, 'No, probably not,' then her eyes widened. "Harry, are any of the team captains a girl?"

I thought about it for a few moments. "No," I replied, remembering the same line she had. I always smirked to the other captain, only a captain would know it. "Well, it appears that I have a male valentine," I chuckled, "not that I mind, of course." She smiled. She was the only soul who knew I was gay. "My week just might get better."

She laughed as we left the room, "Molly is going to be alright, Harry has one hell of a mystery to solve and we all have transfiguration first hour, so, shall we go and try to eat something before McGonagall tells us to transfigure a quill into a valentine? Or something possibly as disturbing…since she herself has been receiving them."

I laughed harder with the others, and then cringed. I also had Potions today, which meant I would have to deal with Malfoy—the most _handsome_—creep of the school. Then I paled. Draco Malfoy happened to be Slytherin Team Captain; he was one of the three boys my valentine could be from. Oh god—and me with a crush on him—this was not a good sign.

Hermione smiled, realizing the same thing I had. She also knew he was one of my desired men of Hogwarts. Potions and transfiguration, with the team captain of Ravenclaw, my day was going to be hell.

I rather expected things to be difficult during the day but things went rather smoothly until dinner. As the evening post was arriving, Hedwig flew to me with a small package attached. I smiled seeing the same mysterious calligraphy as before: Harry. I opened it quickly and chuckled. To complete this morning's gift, enjoy. Another Quidditch book, "Captain to Captain, fifty ways to make rivalry relationships work." I quickly hid the book.

Hermione and I walked into her room and I laughed. "What is it Harry?"

"Look at the second part of this morning's gift…it confirms our suspicions about it being a guy."

She read the title and giggled. "I'm telling you; whoever it is…really has the—hots—for you."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry, and sleep well."

I almost feared waking up; I mean, who was he? When I opened my eyes, I sighed. The package was bigger, but lighter—I noted as I went to take it down stairs. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Fred were already downstairs smiling. I guessed that Ron and Fred had said something about the size of today's gift.

Their eyes all grew as they saw me caring the box down the stairs. "Harry, we have levitation spells for a reason!"

"Yeah, I know, but why—it's rather light."

They all huddled around the package as I opened the scroll.

Five days,

Can you solve who I am?

I think you might already know,

The way you looked at me yesterday.

You already know, I'm sure,

That I am not a Gryffindor,

Nor am I a Hufflepuff,

That only leaves two.

Dare I say?

You know me well,

Yet, not at all,

It's hard to tell.

Silver is my colour,

Gold is yours,

Red is also yours,

Blue or Green is my other colour.

Hermione and Ron smiled. "Well, I think your other is trying to make it easier to tell who they are. What do you think?"

"Yeah," Fred said. "Now, what's in the package?"

"I don't know, she didn't leave any clues this time," I replied as I began to open the box.

I pulled out a magnificent dress robe, as I moved it around a note fell out. To ware at the dance, in five days time. I smiled. The colors matched my new earring. Silver, Red and Emerald trims on a sea of black beauty. Emerald, I wonder, is he Slytherin…is it Draco?

"Wow," Ron gasped, as did Ginny. "That looks incredible."

Hermione smiled with approval. "This valentine has extreme good taste as well as a large wallet." We all laughed, but agreed. A few hours later, on our way to charms, Hermione pulled me aside. "It's Draco Malfoy, I'm sure. I borrowed one of his essays from transfiguration and the handwriting matches perfectly. Oh, Harry, it's the one man you wanted!"

"Hermione, please, keep your voice down. I don't need the entire school knowing I'm…before the dance." She smiled. "Thank you, Herm."

"Anytime, Harry," she replied as we walked up ahead to where Ron was standing.

Classes were interesting. Flitwik had a new charm for us, the Valentine Charm. Use it to send valentines to someone but only that someone can open them, read them, or touch the contents. After class was over I vanished into my rooms; I worked out all of my homework, did all of my extra credit work, and I read/watched several different chapters in my new book. Afterwards, I changed and went to sleep; I didn't even go and eat dinner.

The next morning was day four, and another gift. I read the poem first and smiled.

Are you well?

I need to know,

You weren't at dinner,

Nor with your friends at the library.

I can honestly say,

I am truly worried,

About you,

Please tell me if you're all right.

Have you guessed who I am?

Does it bother you,

That I am me,

Are you upset because of me?

I hope this gift,

Sees you in good health,

And in a better mood,

This could be only for you…

I smiled. So he noticed my absence. So, what is this little trinket, Draco? I opened the semi-small box. I stared at the book, I'd never been so shocked in my life. Ron, Fred and George looked over at me and gasped. "Harry, what's wrong?"

I did not respond. I opened the book to see another note: A few pictures I saw around the house. I thought you would enjoy them. I hope, if you're still feeling unwell, that this makes you feel grand. Some of these pictures will make you positive of whom I am, but that's all right, I want you to know before hand. With love, Harry—I know this is something you've wanted.

My smiled deepened. Under the note was a picture of my mum and dad, they were standing in the great hall—mum scolding the photographer about something, my dad laughing at the unseen man. Under the picture was Draco's handwriting: Lily Evans and James Potter right after they were announced to be in Gryffindor; Photographer: Sirius Black.

The entire book was filled with such pictures, all labeled. It was also true, I knew beyond a doubt that Draco was the mystery valentine. His father was in a few pictures with my mum and dad; as friends.

The guys asked about today's gift again, but all I could answer was, "Every thing is fine."

I spaced out the entire day, except for dinner. As I sat down for dinner, my eyes wondered. They located the desired person and I smiled. I had done this exact thing several times, searching for my crush. Draco looked up at the same moment and our eyes met. His eyes were questioning, wondering if I was okay. I smiled softly and nodded.

His eyes grew, his jaw dropped, and his companions started to shake him. He shook his head and smirked. I knew now, Draco was sure, but also sure, that he didn't know what to do about my acknowledgement to his questioning gaze.

I finished my diner and went to bed. Curious as to what day five would bring. I was almost hesitant when I awoke to see another seemingly middle-sized box. I grabbed it and walked down to the rest of the household; only consisting of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George at this early hour. They laughed as I walked down.

"Harry I believe that your mystery valentine must thing you don't have enough to read, why else would every day be a book?"

I chuckled. "So you think today's gift is a book, too?"

"Yes," they coursed.

"Fine," I began as I opened the note.

Potions,

Something you seem to hate,

Yet are so good at,

If Snape would get off your case,

There isn't much I can do,

To get him away from you,

However, I'll try,

And I hope you will too,

But to ease the way,

I hope this will do,

Gain his respect,

And your own space too,

I had trouble finding you something today,

That I knew you would enjoy,

I'm not sure if this is enjoyable,

But I hope you like it anyway.

I smiled softly. Something to do with potions had to be an interesting find. Though I doubt that Draco knew that Potions was my favorite class, except for Snape being a jackass. I glanced up as my companions read the poem. Hermione looked at the container in curiosity.

I opened the gift, hesitant to see the contents. It held a book: "Potions: you always wanted to know about, but were too afraid to ask." Everyone laughed as they saw the title. I flipped through the first several pages and smiled. It was perfect.

"Harry do you have Potions today?" Ginny asked. I nodded. "Then I'd read some of this before hand it looks helpful!"

"Alright, I will. But first I need to see if there is any way to avoid getting detention with Snape today."

"I think this book might help you," Hermione said as she handed it back to me. "What would it hurt to try the book?" I opened the page and began reading, answering Hermione the way she normally answered us; silently. I ate a small breakfast because I was reading, ignored Professor McGonagall during Transfiguration, and I didn't eat any lunch realizing that we had double Advanced Potions today.

Right as I began to enter the class I put my new book into my bag, then I quickly sat down and pulled out our Potion Textbook. Professor Snape took no time at all to try to harass us Gryffindors. After the class was called to order, he wrote down the potion we were dealing with today and then turned an evil smirk to the Gryffindors. "Who can tell me what the effects of the Lesbmun Oeszun Potion?" Hermione's hand shot up, he ignored her.

Suddenly I raised my hand. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" he questioned, "shouldn't you have whisked yourself to the boy's restroom before class?"

I glared and said, "Professor, I want to answer the question."

"Really," he asked in surprise. I hadn't volunteered to answer any of his questions in any potion class.

"Yes, Professor. The Lesbmun Oeszun potion induces a state of Animagus that is unnatural in the creators' body. Thus, it enables those without Animagus abilities to use them. Currently, the Ministry is trying to ban the production of this potion because one of the main side affects is that if produced wrong it will prevent the creator from returning to natural human form. Thus, it disables the ministry's power to monitor unregistered Animagus because no one can tell if you can really change or if you're simply under the affects of the potion." I answered.

Everyone in class stared at me, including Professor Snape. "Very good, Mr. Potter," he said grudgingly then paused, "Ten points to Gryffindor." Snape began to explain the procedure as we collected the ingredients. Right before we sat down to begin, however, he said, "You will also have new partners for this assignment." He continued by calling off the new arrangements, I froze as he called my name. He paused a moment searching through those who hadn't been assigned yet and smiled. "Mr. Potter, go sit with Mr. Malfoy." Both of our worlds began to spin. I sat down as Draco looked up; he snickered.

"Now, do nothing to sabotage these potions! Because you each have to drink it, next class. Also, you must talk to your partner as to what you think you will turn into and let them say what they think you will turn into. To do this you must explain important aspects of your life to your partner and thus they can see what animals are most suited for you. The list of animals and what are common aspects is in the textbook on pages 96-105; begin."

Draco began in silence for sometime, trying to pretend the other person didn't exist. As Snape walked past, he knocked over a bottle of dragon tears and a bottle of Vervain extracts. Draco swooped down to catch the falling bottles but could only catch one, the dragon tears. If the Vervain hit the ground, the classroom would explode… so I quickly bent under the table and snatched the bottle seconds away from impact. Draco and I regarded each other, surprised that we were able to catch both bottles before either exploded. We continued for a while without talking. We didn't know what to say.

"Harry, could you hand me the Vervain extracts?" he asked in a whisper that was barely audible.

"Of course, Draco," I answered equally as softly.

He smiled as he poured the last ingredient into the caldron in front of us. He leaned over to the book I was looking at—I didn't know why, he had his in his lap—and whispered, "Can I ask you something personal Harry?"

I nodded, "Sure, Draco, why not."

"Do you know who your valentine is yet?"

I smiled. "Of course, but you should already know that…So what do you think you will turn into?"

He chuckled silently, amused. "I think I will turn into a fox or a cobra. What about you?"

I sighed I already knew what I would turn into. "A black Owl with green eyes and a silver chest." Draco frowned.

"Getting a little detailed aren't you?"

I smiled. "After how long you've watched me you haven't guessed?"

"What is it Harry?"

I chuckled softly. "My father was an Animagus, so am I. I've been learning to control it from Professor McGonagall. And from what I hear, you are an animagus to."

"Very true," he paused. "I'm a silver fox with red eyes and a black chest and tail tip. It seems that we are opposites; yet both hunters of the night."

I smiled as I bottled up the completed potion simmering before us. "I guess we'll see if it works on animagus as it does with non-animagus next class which I believe is a special schedule tomorrow."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, we have mostly all day potion class tomorrow because these potions would not keep until Monday. So we have all day potions tomorrow and get Monday completely off. I think it's a nice trade since Sunday is the dance."

Professor Snape called attention before I could say anything else to Draco. Snape only stated to be in the classroom at ten in the morning, sharp, and to be prepared to take today's potion. We were dismissed when he finished so I went off to the library with Hermione and Ron, until dinner. After that, Ron beat me four times in Wizard's Chess; I was too distracted about having had a pleasant conversation with Draco. Then I headed to the boys dorm to get some sleep.

The next morning I woke up to see a new package, too small to be a book but to large to be more jewelry. The Sixth gift was questionable, I began to think that I really didn't want to open it. Of course, though curiosity killed the cat. I opened the letter.

Black and Silver,

Red and green,

Our symbolic colors,

That we hide.

Hunters of the night,

Speed is our best bet,

To swoop,

Or to snatch.

One from above,

One from below,

Together we reach our goal,

Hunting in the night.

A silk shine,

Upon our coats,

Sets us apart,

As we dance in the dark.

I hope you understand,

Owls and foxes unite,

Within the night,

To be hunters.

Enjoy you new second coat,

Or should I say both?

Hunters of the night beware,

Harry has underwear.

I paled as I began opening the box, 'a second coat.' Then all of my blood left my face, 'Harry has underwear'? A single edge opened and I froze. It couldn't be, could it? Draco wouldn't, would he? I opened a second edge and gasped. It was! He had!

A pair of black silk boxers lay under the lid, and I couldn't help but smile as I noticed the silver broomsticks. I finished opening the lid and pulled them out, being that I was alone in the boy's dorm. As the black pair came out of the box a second slithered out of the folds, silver with black broomsticks. I chuckled softly. I would have to ask Draco about them today during the Potions test.

As I began to put them into my chest, Fred and George walked in. George snickered; Fred grabbed the black pair and raced out of the dorm into the common room. I followed quickly; I skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Fred had tossed them onto the Chandelier. Many Gryffindors were trying not to laugh as they watched the chandelier sway from the new decoration. I glared at Fred and pulled out my wand.

"Vary funny, Fred." I thought a moment then looked up at the pair again. "_Wengardium Leviosa_." Everyone groaned as I did so, everyone like to watch me being teased.

George smiled and called me to walk back to the dorm with him, I followed instantly. Worried what twin two did to my other pair. Nothing was different. George turned to me and smiled softly. "Sorry about my brother, Harry, but you know how he gets when he knows something funny can come out of his actions. He is Gryffindor Clown. But that is not what I wanted to talk with you about. I really wanted to ask you if you know who your Valentine is."

"Yes, I know, why?"

He smiled. "So you know that Draco Malfoy is the one sending you these gifts?"

I widened my eyes in horror. "Yes…" I paused, "Why do you ask?"

"He had said that he wanted you to be sure of his identity before today's gift but I didn't get the chance to get up here in time to ask you."

"You've known that he was the one who's…you've talked?"

"Yes, I am the person who delivers the gifts to your bedside every night…for a price that is."

"Draco hasn't been derogatory to you or your brothers…or sister, since right before the week began."

"Correct, and since he's been nice I've discovered that I like Draco and have become friends with him. So if you need someone to back you up with him, I will and most likely so will Fred."

I smiled at least I have three friends that would accept a relationship between Draco and me. But how was I going to talk about this—show of affection—this gift—without letting anyone know about it? During our stupid potion transformations, animagi could talk to each other if desired during transformation.

"Thank you for telling me, George."

"No problem, I suggest you get to CLASS before Snape has a fit."

"Yeah, I should. Later!"

After a brisk walk, I entered the lab right before Snape called the class to order. I instantly sat with Draco and ignored him for a while as Snape was going over how to document the changes. Mostly by one's self-documentation after you return to being human. Draco and I never spoke until Snape had called us to drink our potions.

Without even thinking, both of us picked up our bottles and put the opening to our lips. Then a moment later we set the bottle back down on the table and the change began. I quickly dropped to a small animal that soon formed all of my Owl features…down to the perfect detail. Draco shifted to an amazing fox and we stood in position for a few moments before he turned to me.

"Draco, I had quite a shock this morning with my new…pajamas, thank you, though. It was thoughtful," I hooted.

"You're welcome, I had been worried that you wouldn't like them," he yipped.

"Nonsense, why wouldn't I like them?"

Draco didn't answer. "Draco, Harry! Can you hear me? If you can try to shift back," it was professor Snape.

I screeched, "Shit!" right before I shifted back. Draco changed and stood quite silently.

"Impressive, I hadn't thought that either of you would do so well yet alone be perfect on your animal detail that you had described." We chuckled. "What is it?"

I smiled and said, "You mean that we actually were able to pull it off?"

Draco snickered. He finished my sentence, "Because we didn't drink the potion." We grabbed the bottles and dumped the contents into a large vat besides us. "But then again…"

"We didn't need to being animagus and all."

The entire class stared and we laughed as Snape glared at us. "Unregistered."

"At the moment, mine is being processed as we speak."

"Mine is the same."

He grumbled as he started to walk away. "Draco, don't finish my sentences if you can help it."

He smirked and nodded. 'I'll talk to you tomorrow,' his eyes said but all he did was slither back towards Slytherin Common Room.

I walked back to Gryffindor as Ron and Hermione came up besides me. "Harry, is it just me or is something happening between you and Draco Malfoy?"

"Ron, my friend, you worry too much. Nothing is happening that I can't handle. I promise."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, Harry, you know we're just worrying about you. But of course, we needn't right?"

"No need at all, my friends. Now I believe that I am going to go the great hall and have lunch then I will go and fly some…I need to stretch my wings."

Ron and Hermione shivered. "Why haven't you told us about that yet?"

"I've been trying to get under control and I succeeded today, so I think I'll work on it. Like in flying—this is a sorry site when you take flying lessons with a cat that happens to be a transfiguration teacher and a tame owl known as Hedwig."

They smiled understanding and left. After I ate, I went to the pitch. I stayed there well past nightfall. The only way I hadn't been caught is that I had left my window open in the dorm so I just flew in and shifted. Then I went to bed. I was dreading day seven, what could he give me tomorrow.

A dazzling red dawn graced us the day of the dance, day seven. The sun's rays were calling me to wake out of my slumber; I smiled and grabbed my glasses from the nightstand. I then looked around and saw nothing, no note or package, not even an owl waiting to deliver a message. I frowned; what was going on?

I dressed in my best—normal—robes, saving my newest one for the dance only. Then I walked down to the rest of the house, all lounging in the common room. I greeted everyone and then settled down near my small group. Ron and Ginny were laughing at something. Hermione was smirking and Fred was giddy about some important thing that was lost to the rest of us… And George, well, he was nowhere to be seen. That worried me the most.

Hermione smiled and asked how my flight was, and with that, everyone—including Professor McGonagall—laughed. I explained the sensation of flight without a broomstick and then I lost my thought. George had just walked into the room, sad faced. I immediately rushed to his side, "Are you alight?"

"Yeah, but you seem to be missing something that wasn't there for me to pick up. Therefore, I went and talked with _her _and _she_ said that you'd have to be patient. I'm sorry Harry."

"Don't be," I laughed. "I'm a patient man, I can wait. However, I must admit you gave me a fright looking the way you did. I thought something was really wrong!" I blinked; wait for a surprise from Draco. "Then again, I'm afraid what _she_ might give me later."

George smiled. "I wholeheartedly agree."

We walked back to our group and laughed, as if some big conspiracy was at work; which of course there was just not like the others might guess. We talked about plans for the day and went to breakfast. After a few moments, I looked at the Slytherin table and shook my head. Where was Draco? I scanned the entire table he was not there.

I shot a worried look around. He was the only student missing, and to make things worse, Madame Pomfrey was gone. I quickly ate, not able to eat much, and then I ran out of the Great Hall. I grabbed my invisible cloak and then under it I walked into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey sat at her desk working on something and was completely oblivious to the sigh I emanated as I realized that Draco was safe…just not currently present. After I returned the cloak to my chest, I went to the library to see if maybe he was there, which he wasn't there.

Then I went down to see Hagrid, who wasn't home and so I sighed heavily. Where was Draco? I questioned as I changed into my owl form. I took off and flew around the pitch, the lake and then I just soared around the castle of Hogwarts. I had given up finding him before lunch; to which case I landed next to the entrance of the grate hall and then walked in and sat with the rest of my group and moped. Nearly halfway through lunch my day turned better.

Draco walked into the hall with a devilish smile gracing his perfect lips…I really need to get it together. No one should smile so mischievously unless they're up to something particularly evil, which Draco could very well be. Noon Valentines arrived swiftly and I smiled as I found an unsigned card from Sirius. However, I received nothing from my valentine, I had had no word from him at all today, and it was worrying.

I continued to glance across the room to look at Draco, but he wouldn't look my way. It was as if I was poison or something else completely nasty and disturbing. Hermione put her arm around my shoulders and whispered after she had seen me glance his way again, "Harry, things will turn out all right. You just need to wait. Prove that you don't need his say so to live and maybe he will quite ignoring you…Or perhaps, he is waiting for the right time to give you your real Valentine gift and accompanying note."

I smiled and prepared to get up when Hedwig flew into the great hall. She was carrying a scroll. I smirked and accepted it from her to discover a magnificent crest sealing the scroll shut.

In the center of the seal was a beautifully carved phoenix with a snake—battered and worn—twining around the phoenix; around them, they were in a cornucopia that was immaculately carved. However, the entire seal was covered in teardrops, presumably from the phoenix healing its worn companion. It was simply beautiful.

I smiled softly as I thought. Wait, wasn't the Malfoy crest just the snake and the cornucopia? Now that I think about it wasn't the phoenix and tear drops on Professor Dumbledore's crest? What was going on? I wonder what he has to say. With that last thought, I opened the scroll.

Today is our celebration,

Thought it has started late,

I have not forgotten you,

Nor could I if I tried.

Today I ask of you,

To meet me yourself,

I wish to give you,

Your gift myself.

All you need to do,

Is be ready for the dance,

However, meet me by the door,

So that we may go in together.

That poem ended and as I began to look at the page behind it, I saw another poem.

No doubt, you are wondering,

About the crest on this scroll,

My family and yours,

It's rather easy to tell.

However, you may not understand,

Neither did I at first,

But I came to realize that you,

Are so much more then a Potter.

If you know both crests,

Then you must realize,

That he is somewhere in your line,

Or perhaps, you are in his.

I frowned. Then I just ignored the second poem for later as I realized that I needed to get ready; that was when Ron nudged me. I can get ready later, right now, Ron and I were going to go back to the common room and play chess. I don't remember actually playing nor do I remember getting all of my things out. However, I have a vague remembrance of getting dressed and of the walk down to the great hall.

I do know I did walk with Hermione and Ron; Fred, George and their lady friends; and lastly, Ginny and her third year boy-toy.

As we drew closer to the doors, I saw Draco standing off to the side. I quickly dismissed my friends saying I forgot something on my nightstand and raced back around a corner. After they had entered, I walked over to where Draco had been. He was no longer there.

I sighed; where could he have gone? Only seconds later my entire body stiffened as arms wrapped around me. Hands were sliding around my neck and I felt a new weight there. Before I could turn around, Draco's velvety voice almost purred in my ear. "I was afraid that you would walk in with your group."

I shivered. His arms now held my body to his, my back to his chest, his head resting on my shoulder; both hands protectively placed with one on my hip the other on an elbow. "Of course, I'd wait until they left to talk to you. It would spoil the surprise otherwise."

He chuckled softly and then kissed the tender skin behind the ear. "Do you like my gift?" he asked, his voice slightly smug.

I instantly knew it was attached to the necklace so I ran my hand around until it collided with a key that was about two inches long at most. I smirked. "Is this a key to your heart, Draco?"

"In a way it is, but mostly it is a key to our wing in Malfoy Manor."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The key is to a large area of my family's manor given to a son to give to the one they love. It is a way to have a place to stay if you need it…but mostly those wings with keys like this are only given to a person who the Malfoy actually loves because those wings are the most—" Draco paused, "—secluded parts of the manor. Not to mention, perfect places to hide when you need to get away from whoever you're living with."

I smiled and looked at him. Our eyes met and I leaned closer. We kissed softly-gently- for the first few seconds, then Draco leaned into me and we started to kiss hungrily for the other person. Our lips were locked and our tongues tied, his hands combed through my long locks of hair. Soon we broke contact so that we could breathe.

Draco seemed flushed. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time, Harry."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it; but we should probably join the dance now…Ready to shock the entire school?"

Draco smiled; "Hell yeah." As we entered the door, Draco grabbed my hand. At first I don't think anyone noticed that Draco was the one I was with but when Blaise realized it; it seemed that all hell broke lose. It was hilarious.

We danced, mingled with people who weren't ready to kill either of us and then eventually we left with a whispered, "Unnatural," from a huge group of students to our backs as we walked out of the door.

George and Fred drew attention to themselves—not hard for those two—and glared at the student body. "Sure, you think they're unnatural…what a laugh."

"Right, Fred, I mean, truly. If they're bad…"

"Then this is even worse," Fred finished as he turned to look at his brother.

"Much worse," George agreed as he pulled Fred to him and they started kissing. A gasp coursed its way throughout the great hall, leaving a stunned silence as the twins walked out; they were grinning darkly.

Draco laughed as we entered the next corridor. "I thought they would die of a heart attack!"

"I think they would have, but then again I think Fred and George made sure that we are perfectly safe."

Draco cocked his head slightly; "Oh, how?"

I smiled devilishly; "Simply by pulling the couple attention on them for the next eon or so."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Fine, they made out in front of the entire school."

Draco blinked. "With…with each other?"

"Of course, who else?" We both laughed.

"Harry, where are we going to go?"

I smirked. "Do you know what the Room of Requirement is?"

"Yes, but no one knows where it is."

"I do, Draco," I said chuckling, "We can go there and then the room will give us anything we need."

Draco nodded. As we walked, I was surprised to see how little time it took to get to the room. "Ah, Harry, you do realize that this room needs a password to open it right?"

"I know I already have it," I replied, "Green in Silver, Red in Gold, and Black as the Soul." Draco stared shocked as to what I had just said. Right before he asked or commented the door opened.

It reviled a large bed, a bookshelf filled with exotic books—and a heritage book,—and then it had a few different oils. Draco smiled. While he looked around, I flipped through the heritage book. I was looking for my father and Albus Dumbledore.

I froze when I found the page of the Dumbledore line. It stated that a witch had a son with Albus, and before they could marry, she had died in premature labor. Her name was Alegria Potter. It stated that Albus' son had been given his mother's last name to help protect him. Then it said the son's name: James Potter. This stated that he had married and had a son. His wife was Lily Evens and his son was Harry Potter. It also stated that Lily was also a pureblood but her family had lost most of their magic over the years of _neglect_ that their magic received.

I half smiled. Therefore, I should have been a Slytherin. At that moment, Draco began to suck my earlobe. I smiled and moaned softly as I pulled him onto the bed. He smiled. "Are you sure about this, Harry?"

I sighed with content, "Yes, Draco, I'm sure…now, if you would be so kind, don't tease or else I'll have to reverse roles on you."

Draco's eyes glimmered darkly, filled with desire. "As you command," Draco voice caressed as he pulled our cloths off. I squirmed as Draco ran his hand across my chest. Draco then leaned down, bit one erect nipple, and pulled roughly. Then when he was done he slithered down my body until he could pull my cock into his mouth, I moaned loudly.

I was so close to the brink when he pulled away that I sobbed. Draco kissed me softly and then grabbed a bottle of lubricating oil from the nightstand. He gazed into my eyes, asking me if I was still sure. I glared back, desire etched across my face. With that consent, he oiled one finger and slowly slid it into my opening. I closed my eyes tightly, knowing the pain would soon fade.

Draco didn't move a moment, trying to help me to adjust. I smiled and kissed him. He chuckled as he twisted the now two fingers inside me, drawing a mixture of a sob and a sigh from me. Soon a third finger joined his companions and Draco began to oil himself.

Moments passed, then he removed his hand and I sighed in fear and anticipation. Draco's body covered mine and then he moved swiftly inside of me. I screamed in delight and pleasure. At first, we set a pace that was slow but as time spanned longer our pace quickened.

Draco kissed me softly as he moved faster. Then I passed the climatic point and came, in a gasping fit for air. Draco followed struggling to regain his lost breath. He uncoupled from me and then reclined besides me.

"Harry," Draco ventured.

"Yes, Draco," my voice a whispered response to his…He could not speak so I looked into his eyes and saw what he was truly too afraid to voice. "I love you, too, Draco, and never doubt it."

He smiled, reassured. "I love you." Then he pulled me into his arms and I smiled as I started to drift off to sleep. A few hours later, I awoke to a noise coming from the doorway.

"Draco, do you hear that?"

"Yes," he responded quietly as he pulled his wand off the nightstand. Our eyes widened when we saw who it was.

George and Fred blinked as they saw us and smiled. "Sorry, guys. Didn't think anyone was here…we'll be going now," they said in unison.

Draco and I shared a look and then I smiled. "No problem guys just wait a sec so I can find a pair of boxers…" I trailed off. George found my Black pair and handed them to me. I nodded my thanks but smiled wickedly. I got up and laid the pair on the floor. "Fred that pair beside you, can you hand them to me?"

"Sure Harry," he said as he grabbed the pair in question. He handed them to me and I dropped them to the floor with the previous pair. "Harry?" he questioned.

"Yes," I began smiling. Then Draco got up and grabbed Fred while I grabbed George. "Surly it wouldn't hurt for you to join us, would it?"

They stared at us. Draco and I disrobed them and then pushed them to the bed with us. Candles illuminated the room as we continued our Valentine play. Normal relations turned into a foursome and all was well in the land of valentine love.

End Part Two


	2. Closer Then Brothers

Closer then Brothers

By: Raneynr Lerrqu

Couple: Fred/George

Rating: NC-17

Summery: "Is there a way that you can find something mischievous that isn't a disaster…"

Warnings: Incest, young twins in an adult situation.

Disclaimer & Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, places, or original plot. I am writing this for the pure fact that we enjoy playing with these two characters; I am not receiving any profit. I'd like to thank my betas: Naomi Jameston, and Rynalin Onyx. Part 1 of the Twisted Together Series.

George smiled at the person besides him, they were the closest friends and unwilling to separate as brothers. George chuckled as Fred's head smacked against the train window; Fred was sound asleep. It was the end of their second year and they had almost been expelled for trying to steal a Hogwarts toilet seat.

Those attempts had failed due to Filch and his terrible timing. George sighed and leaned over to his twin. Fred was pressed against the window until George grabbed him and pulled him back to his rightful place, beside him. Fred was jarred in the return to his sitting position.

Fred opened his eyes and looked up at his brother, his identical copy, and sighed sadly. "You know, George, mum's going to kill us when we get home."

He laughed; "Yeah, most likely…but just think, our little brother, Ron, will be attending Hogwarts next year. She can yell at him then because," he paused pretending to be their mother, "Ronald will know better then to break one hundred school rules in his first year."

Fred laughed softly. "Yeah, but he'll have to brake at least twenty…I mean, he is our brother!"

Both boys laughed harder and looked over to their oblivious companion. Lee was just as asleep as Fred had been but he wasn't as likely to wake up as soon. The twins had kept Lee up with their attempts to keep the professor from expelling them. "I feel bad about keeping him up," George commented softly as Fred reclined to return to sleep. George did the same as he smiled.

A while later, after they had napped, the train arrived at London Station, and the two boys walked out with their things. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were awaiting their sons at the car. After their chests were loaded, they all returned home.

The Borrow was an interesting change for the twins, being accustomed to the castle rooms and corridors. Molly noticed the change in mood as her children entered the house. Fred and George took their things to their room and then came back into the living room where they sat down on the small, old couch. They hung their heads as their mother walked into the room.

They knew that they were in trouble. Molly sighed loudly. "How could you _dare_ to do, _attempt_, such a disastrous deed? Why would you consent yourselves in degrading your family by doing such a devilish act?"

"Mother," Fred began, "you may not understand but my brother and I are very different…"

"Oh," Molly interrupted, "do shut up, George."

George chuckled. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother. I'm George; he's Fred. My brother does have a point though, we are different; our lives evolve around devilish pranks… except that and us or leave our habits and us alone."

Molly shrugged. "Sorry…George, Fred…Is there a way that you can find something mischievous that isn't a disaster…Or maybe something else to occupy some of your time?"

"We'll think about it…" Fred said as Molly glared.

"Very well, then, if that is your answer; go to your room and stay there until morning!"

George and Fred walked up to their room and locked the door behind them. "Can you believe that…she will probably ground us for the entire break—confinement to our room except for a meal and the bathroom. Unbelievable!" George bellowed.

Fred smiled. "More then likely," he paused, "we will just have to keep ourselves occupied; beside we have all our joke making kits, so we'll be entertained."

George laughed. "Yes, we have our supplies, but that will not do us much good; after a few days mum will take them away from us."

Fred frowned. "She _will _take them, won't she?"

As Fred finished, Molly unlocked the door and entered. "Boys," she started, "It has come to my attention that you still have ways to cause mischief; I cannot allow that."

George and Fred's eyes opened wide, horror evident on their faces. "Mother…"

She smiled sweetly, to them devilishly, and cast her spell. "_Beyiik Xeyper,_" with that every joke reserve was gone, and all other fun things were moved out. The door shut and locked, from the outside, after Molly left and an opening in the wall appeared. This opening was placed at the twin's hip-level. They had no way out.

George frowned as he watched their things vanish; everything that was important was gone. Fred stared; they had nothing.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. They had a ton of paper, ink, and quills. They also had a few ingredients of their concoctions: oils, lotions, candy, powdered chocolate, and a few miscellaneous items...but nothing solid enough to make mischief with. Oh, they also had a pair of George's handcuffs.

Fred wrote the list as George called it out. Then, after it was made, they analyzed what they had and could do. Fred glared at the scroll. "We can make absolutely nothing with the small ingredients we have."

George smiled. "Surely, we can do something."

"Unlikely, brother, unlikely," Fred whispered. Silence ensued as the two boys tried to think about something that they could do but were unable to think of anything. They tried to find a way for hours, unable to prove that there was a way to keep themselves occupied.

They only began to pay attention when…Fred jumped, staring at the spot, that was now supporting dinner, the hole that had appeared inside of the wall. George grabbed both plates, then handed his brother one. He frowned as he sat down, preparing to eat.

They ate in silence, longing for summer to end. Fred glanced over to his twin, watching as he ate mechanically. His eyes were glazed over and he was blushing softly. "What is it brother?"

"Nothing," George's voice strained to answer.

Fred chuckled. "I know you better then that, what's wrong?"

"You've mayonnaise on your lip," George pointed out softly.

Fred laughed and whipped it off. "Thank you, truly, brother… Are you sure you are all right?"

"I'll be okay," George replied. Fred returned to his dinner and silently watched his brother play with his food. Fred sighed and walked over to George.

"No brother of mine is going to brood… What can I do?"

George smiled and patted the bed. Fred accepted the invitation with ease and smiled at his twin. He and George had always shared everything that was in their lives, so why was he being secretive now?

George smiled and reached for his brother, Fred let himself be grabbed. George hugged Fred with what was now an extremely mischievous grin, and Fred felt something cool settling on his wrist. He turned to look at the wrist in question when that same coolness moved across his other wrist and he heard a light chuckle. Fred suddenly realized that he was lying on his bed, his arms stretched over his head toward one of the middle bedposts.

He glanced up to notice that his hands were bound in George's Handcuffs, wrapped around the bedpost. He quickly searched for his brother's eyes, the hazel beauties that he always saw. Those eyes were smoldering as they watched his every move. Fred tried to move, unable to form words as his eyes noticed George licking his lips.

George smiled. "Fred, are you all right?" He then reached over and unbuttoned the shirt Fred was wearing.

Fred gasped, "George," then panted quickly, "what are you doing?"

George looked into Fred's hazel eyes and ran his hand across Fred's chest. "Nothing that you haven't thought about."

Fred's eyes snapped. "George…" he moaned as his pants started to be undone. "George…wait."

George froze, he heard uncertainty in his brother's voice, as he was about to unzip Fred's pants. "Fred," George questioned.

Fred glanced around. "Why now…better yet, why bound?"

George grinned. "Now, because we have nothing better to do…and it is a way to be mischievous without destroying things… Bound, because you'd pull away…" his voice trailed off. Knowing that Fred would demand to be set free and that Fred would order him to back off.

Fred smiled. "We can play with bondage later, for right now I want to be able to touch you as you're touching me." George's shocked eyes looked into Fred's and he saw his brother lick his lips. He grinned and unlocked the cuffs. Fred's arms snaked around George's neck and Fred kissed his brother on the lips.

George deepened the kiss when he knew Fred was ready. They stayed lip-locked for several minutes. When they released each other for air, Fred smiled. His agile fingers quickly undid George's shirt and pants, pulling off his shirt. George pulled Fred's shirt off and finished undoing his pants.

Their eyes connected and they were back to being twins, they knew each other's thoughts and emotions with just a look. They both laughed and kissed. Fred smiled devilishly and dragged off George's pants and boxers as one. George returned the favour and smiled as Fred moaned when their erections collided. George echoed.

George arched his head as Fred grabbed his weeping cock. George moaned as he reached for Fred's, both began to pump each other slowly. Their speed increased rapidly, needing more. Their eyes meet and they both let go. Pulling away from his twin, George tried to keep his breath steady.

Fred smirked as his eyes trailed over George's body. He ran his hands down George's chest and began kissing him with butterfly soft kisses. He trailed to his abdomen and then lower down to his aching cock. First he kissed the head and made an experimentally nibble on the soft sacs before he engulfed the leaking member.

George gasped as Fred played and nibbled. George was so close to the edge, he was so close to screaming; he wanted to take Fred, now. Softly George laid his hand on Fred's head and swiftly moved away from that wonderful mouth that Fred had. "I want you… take you, taste you, anything…please, Fred."

Fred nodded and helped George to sit up. "Do with me what you'd like, George," Fred said after he kissed George's lips again. George shuddered and he moved his hands along his twin's sides. He moved swiftly down Fred's body and licked Fred's member. He shivered from the contact. George smiled as he engulfed the cock in his mouth, sucking greedily. Fred gasped. "George…"

George moved his head up and down his twin's member, causing excited bucking from his twin. "George, I'm gonna…" Fred moaned loudly as he exploded into George's mouth. George drank every ounce and smiled as he came up to eye level again. After several moments, Fred smiled and looked into George's eyes. "What about you, George, do you want me to…"

George smiled and shook his head. "No, what I want I can't do because I don't want to hurt you."

Fred grinned. He knew already. "What about the oils and lotions, couldn't we use one of them?"

George sighed, "There wouldn't be enough."

Fred looked over to see the extra things for their dinner. A jar of mayonnaise caught his eye. "What about that extra mayo, there's plenty of that?"

George's eyes twinkled, it was brilliant. "You sure you want to do this, Fred… I'm not going to make you let me take you."

Fred smirked. "If you don't take me now, George, I think I might hurt you." George walked over and retrieved the jar and smiled as he turned to look at his very naked twin. He wanted to be inside Fred's body so bad, he was aching, throbbing and only Fred could cure him. George walked back to his brother and reclined on the bed.

"Relax," George instructed as a mayonnaise coated finger inched its way into Fred's body. Fred pushed back, into the finger, and gasped as pain shot threw him. "Fred, relax, if it's too much tell me to stop."

Fred moved against the finger again and smiled. "I'm fine, just needed to adjust… more, George."

George complied adding a second coated finger and started to stretch Fred's opening. George kissed Fred's partly opened lips, silencing the moan that was emanating, then added a third finger. They stayed there for several moments, spanning the opening to make it as gentle as possible. The fingers abandoned Fred's body suddenly.

He moaned in frustration and looked at his twin. George's eyes glimmered with desire. His eyes alone were enough to keep him relaxed as George moved inside of him in a single thrust. George and Fred shared a moan of pure ecstasy and George began to shift and thrust into his twin.

"Nuh, oh, god…" Fred breathed as he felt himself swelling again. Fred started to raise his hips to George's thrusts, keeping their fevered pace burning within them both. They arched and bucked, moaning loudly as both boys were coming close to their climaxes. "George," Fred gasped as he exploded in ecstasy.

George continued to pump inside his twin a few more times and then he too released himself. The two boys panted and smiled. "I love you, Fred…"

"I love you, too, George…" Fred chuckled and cuddled up to his twin. They fell asleep in each others arms. Fred awoke to the impression of having eyes on him, and on his twin. He paled as he looked up and saw their mother; she was looking down on them and glared at their naked, cleaning forms. "Morning, Mother…" George echoed him.

She took in a deep breathe and threw her hands into the air. "Fred! George! What the Hell do you think you're doing?

George smiled. "Making love to each other, why mother, because in a way it was _your _idea."

Molly screeched. "Fine, continue…_this_… but you must behave as long you two are under MY roof." Fred and George shared a twin's smirk and nodded; they would always have each other…

End Part One


End file.
